1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical apparatus, a manufacturing method thereof, and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
An organic electro luminescence (EL) apparatus, in which pixels that use an organic EL element are disposed in a matrix form in a display region of an element substrate, is proposed as an example of the electro-optical apparatus (for example, refer to JP-A-2010-198754).
In detail, JP-A-2010-198754 discloses a top emission structure organic EL apparatus that has an organic EL element in which a reflective layer, a first electrode (pixel electrode), a light-emitting layer, and a second electrode (counter electrode) are laminated in that order.
Here, in the organic EL apparatus described in JP-A-2010-198754, a plurality of terminals, which include a mounting terminal for mounting a data line driving circuit, a scanning line driving circuit, and the like, an external connection terminal, and the like, are arranged in a peripheral region outside the display region. The terminals have a structure in which a reflective conductive material such as aluminum (Al) that forms a film by the same process as the reflective layer which is described above, and a transparent conductive material such as indium tin oxide (ITO) that forms a film by the same process as the first electrode are laminated.
However, in a case where the reflective conductive material and the transparent conductive material which are described above are directly laminated, a contact resistance in the terminals is very high. In addition, there are times when electrolytic corrosion occurs between the reflective conductive material and the transparent conductive material. As a countermeasure, manufacturing the terminals using another processes is considered, but manufacturing costs rise due to an increase in the number of processes.
Meanwhile, JP-A-2010-198754 discloses a terminal in which ITO is laminated on a wiring layer on which titanium (or titanium nitride), aluminum, and titanium (or titanium nitride) are laminated. However, in a case where the same material as the wiring layer is used in the reflective layer, there is a concern that reflectivity of the reflective layer is reduced.